1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector with a grounding device that uses a leg of a capacitor to form the grounding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric devices are used to transfer information throughout the modern world. The information is often transferred through cables. The electric devices need at least one connector to allow cables to plug into the devices.
A conventional connector comprises a socket, a circuit board, multiple terminals, a casing and a grounding device. The socket has an inner end. The circuit board is mounted in the socket near the inner end and has an inner surface and an outer surface. The terminals are mounted the circuit board and protrude from the outer surface into the socket. The casing covers the socket. The grounding device terminates static electricity when information is transferred, can be formed as an electric circuit, is connected to the circuit board and extends out of the casing.
Consequently, the grounding device is an additional part of the connector assembly so connector manufacturers need to prepare extra parts to assemble the connectors. The extra parts may necessitate additional work and add significant cost to the fabrication and assembly of the connectors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.